It is our main purpose to continue investigating the relation of hormones to growth and development. Although our main emphasis is to be in the field of steroids, particularly androgens, we plan to correlate the data with the study of steroid receptors and of various peptide hormones such as gonadotropins. During the period of growth, there develops unique experiments of nature, the study of which helps the understanding of fundamental problems of Endocrinology and Metabolism. Clinical investigations of these physiologic changes and of changes in genetic mutations will be coupled with laboratory studies of steroid receptor proteins. They will include: 1. Studies of cultured human skin fibroblasts: a. Further characterization of the androgen receptor. b. Biological response of fibroblasts to androgens. d. Attempts to determine the defect in Androgen Insensitivity with Receptor plus. d. Mapping of androgen receptor locus on the X chromosome. e. Androgen metabolism. 2. Abnormalities of male sex differentiation: a. Male pseudohermaphroditism. b. Regulation of gonadotropin secretion in Androgen Insensitivity. c. Long range follow up of Micropenis and cryptorchidism. 3. Studies on Congenital Virilizing Adrenal Hyperplasia: a. Attenuated form in females. b. HLA locus and 21-hydroxylase: incidence of recombination. c. Origin of androgens in untreated males. d. Prenatal diagnosis of CVAH. 4. Studies on Puberty: a. Puberty in males with Addison's Disease . b. Pituitary-gonadal function in Noonan's Syndrome and patients receiving Tofranil.